Lunch Date
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: What happen when Mai gets to cook............
1. Lunch Time

Lunch date By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Fury and I never will, I wish I did though, but I do own this fiction.  
  
Chapter 1 - Lunch Time  
  
"Andy!" Mai screeched into the house.  
  
"What?!?" Andy abruptly awoke kicking off his blanket and prepare for battle.  
  
"You've been sleeping forever!" Mai complained.  
  
Andy rolled his eyes and yawned since he didn't have a chance to properly wake up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Two male in boxers rushed into the room trying to get into the door meant for one body at a time.  
  
"Mai was worry that I was dieing in my sleep" Andy looked for his blanket and after he found it he pulled it over his head and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Aw.... Mai! I was having the coolest dreams....... Thousand of women were crawling over me" Joe huffed as he had awoken.  
  
"The only woman who would go for you is the blind and deaf ones!" Mai snapped back.  
  
"You little!" Joe raised his fist.  
  
"You two act like little kids!" Terry finally got himself to be fully awake.  
  
"We do not!" Joe and Mai crossed their arms childishly.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep here!" Andy finally sat up from his bed unable to sleep from the commotions they were causing.  
  
"Andy! It's already noon!" Mai snuggled up to Andy.  
  
"It is?" Joe looked for a clocked and confirmed that indeed Mai was correct.  
  
"We must have trained to late last night" Terry sighed.  
  
"Must have" Andy threw his hand in surrender as he got up and looked for his clothes to get dressed.  
  
*GRRRRRRRR*  
  
"What was that?" Mai swiftly suspected around the room.  
  
Joe blushed as he held his stomach. "Guess I'm a little hungry"  
  
Mai and Andy laughed at Joe's expense.  
  
"Guess we'll all get ready to go out to eat" Terry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, where do you guys want to eat?" Joe asked.  
  
"Downtown?" Andy came out all dressed.  
  
"I'm sick of food down there" Joe complained.  
  
"Pizza?" Mai put her two pennies in.  
  
"I'm sick of that too" Joe complained again once again.  
  
"Chinese?" Andy tried again.  
  
"No, don't feel like it" Joe sat down on Andy's bed.  
  
"Japanese?" Mai offered.  
  
"No, had to much of that" Joe bellyache.  
  
"Fast Food?" Andy stabbed in the dark again.  
  
Joe sighed and once again refused.  
  
"What do you want then Joe?" All eyes lay on Joe.  
  
"I don't know anything" Joe shrugged.  
  
Mai, Andy, and Terry dropped down the floor. (Anime style)  
  
"I got an idea!" Mai jumped.  
  
"What?" Andy regretted asking.  
  
"How about I cook?" Mai smiled.  
  
"I think downtown sounds fine!" Joe hurriedly got up and tried to run out.  
  
"I agree!" Andy ran with him.  
  
"Wait!" Terry blocked the door way.  
  
"Terry! Were too young to die!" Joe pleaded with his life.  
  
"It may not be such a bad idea" Terry contemplated.  
  
"Big brother...... you have prove that you are braver than me..... please let us out" Andy begged.  
  
"It will save us a lot of money and time if we cook our own meals" Terry always wanted what was logical.  
  
"Thank you Terry!" Mai cheerfully stood up.  
  
"Besides we have never given Mai a chance to share her cooking skills with us" Terry looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
Andy and Joe slowly turned around with ghostly face and looked at Mai. They whisper to each other. "Were going to die!"  
  
Comments: You can do whatever to this story; I was bored when I wrote it. I'll continue if you like it, if not then I won't.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production. 


	2. Mai the Cook

Lunch date By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Fury and I never will, I wish I did though, but I do own this fiction.  
  
Chapter 2 - Mai the cook  
  
Mai searched through the kitchen as she occasionally glanced back at her cook book. After five minutes of looking through the cabinets, refrigerator, and draws for the indicated ingredients, she began to do something she had never done before.... cook.  
  
Two heads silently watched her from a distance.  
  
"Do you think she can really cook?" Joe whispered to Andy.  
  
"I seriously doubt it, her talent is in fighting" Andy responded.  
  
"Will we have any chance of living after today?" Joe worriedly asked.  
  
"I have no clue" Andy kept watching the girl reading and was often confused.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Terry came up behind them.  
  
"Nothing" They both stood up and whistle away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok first I do this........." Mai started to peel the carrots.  
  
"How are you doing?" Terry came in and asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Mai said cheerfully.  
  
"That's good" Terry smiled.  
  
"Thank you for convincing the guys to give me a chance....... I know I can prove to Andy that I will make a good wife and mother some day" Mai thanked.  
  
"Anytime" Terry saw that everything was in place he went back out.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy, Joe and Terry decided to watch some TV as they waited for Mai to prepare their meals. Though Andy and Joe prefer to starve than to eat Mai's cooking, Terry would kill Joe, and not to mention totally destroy Mai's happiness from Andy.  
  
Fifth teen minutes into the show they were watching, all turned tilted their head and turned down the volume as they heart sounds.  
  
"What is that?" Andy looked around their living room.  
  
"I think it's coming from the kitchen" Joe stood up.  
  
The three men looked at each other.  
  
"Mai!" Then assaulted right into the kitchen door. Though they had to squeeze through like ants, they all manage to pop in at the same time.  
  
They saw Mai crying as she was cutting something.  
  
"Mai! Are you alright?" Andy worried.  
  
Mai nodded as more tears ran from her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing..........*sniff*" Mai replied.  
  
"Mai?" Terry said.  
  
"I'm........*sniff*.......just...........*sniff*.........cutting.........*sn iff*.........onions" Mai finally able to speak.  
  
Big sweat drops from each of the three fighter's forehead. (Anime style)  
  
"I'm.......*sniff*.......really..........*sniff*........fine.........*sniff* ..........just........*sniff*.........a........*sniff*........couple.......* sniff*..........of.........minutes" Mai said in between tears.  
  
The three fighters dragged themselves out of the kitchen leaving Mai to give her first attempt in trying to cook.  
  
Andy got tried and wondered if Mai was finished five minutes after the incident. He paced into the kitchen and saw Mai reading the instructional cook book.  
  
"Hi Andy!" Mai bounced up.  
  
"Need any help?" Andy offered.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to do this all by myself!" Mai smiled.  
  
"So..... what are you doing now?" Andy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It says to turn the oven to four hundred degrees" Mai read. She looked at the oven and walked over to it with a dish in her hands. Opening the oven door and putting her dish in there. Then she started trying to lift it up.  
  
"Mai?! What are you doing?" Andy immediately reacted.  
  
"I'm turning it to four hundred degrees" Mai innocently said.  
  
"No, you're suppose to turn the knob to four hundred NOT THE WHOLE OVEN ITSELF!" Andy slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh" Mai blushed.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production. 


End file.
